


【漢榮】breathe

by yunnnn020



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *年齡操作有*急煞有*魔術師（實為詐欺師）與小倉鼠*有獸人存在的世界觀





	【漢榮】breathe

**Author's Note:**

> *年齡操作有  
*急煞有  
*魔術師（實為詐欺師）與小倉鼠  
*有獸人存在的世界觀

⠀

「出發吧。」尹淨漢又看了一眼高級邀請卡上的字句，向管家說道，那是業界有名的拍賣會，各式各樣的東西都賣，上至古董下至奴僕，只要有足夠的財力就能夠得到想要的一切，他之所以被邀請就是因為他是世界上有名的魔術師，會各地巡迴，雖然這不過是他在順道賺點「外快」罷了，管家停下車，轉過身頷首，示意他已經到達目的地了，他便整理了下儀容，後跟在車門外等待的接待人員進入會場。

⠀

他在進場之前撞見一隻冒失的小動物，讓帶路的人先去接待別的客人之後，發現那隻小動物也正看著自己，然後動動頭上的倉鼠耳朵，像老虎一般朝著自己衝上來，「啪——」小倉鼠三秒鐘就被制伏了，尹淨漢隨身攜帶的伸縮魔術棒起了作用，對方被敲一下後，小腿就因突如其來的疼痛，一時之間軟了腳，倉鼠明顯慌了，他哪裡想的到尹淨漢文弱書生般的外表，身手竟然如此高超，還沒回過神呢，比他體型還大的男人已經恢復表情並詢問他的名字。

⠀

小倉鼠的名字叫權順榮，他看著男人的打扮像是正要進去自己才剛逃跑出來的地方，只是乖巧的回答尹淨漢的提問，也不再多說別的，尹淨漢好像突然理解權順榮是逃出來似的一臉恍然大悟，在他以為自己要被男人抓回去的時候，尹淨漢大手一揮，身旁的管家便了然的去取車返家。

⠀

反正來的目的也只是想要帶一個人回家，尹淨漢想，眼前就有一隻這麼可愛的小動物，他哪裡忍心再讓他回去呢。

⠀

⠀

⠀

私家車一路開進市內的一棟高級住宅，權順榮越感覺不妙，他覺得尹淨漢這個人比想像中還要更危險，在這樣發達的城市裡，他擁有一棟位置景觀都很不錯的房子，權順榮怯生生的，不敢看坐在他身旁的尹淨漢，對方感受到他的視線之後，笑著問他怎麼了，權順榮愣了一下，才輕輕搖頭，並把視線轉往窗戶外面。

⠀

「順榮要不要當我的助手？」這才是尹淨漢此行的目的，但如果權順榮不想要的話，他想他也不會為難他，對方眨了眨眼後輕輕點頭，可能是在想不能白白住在人家家裡，他當然開心，帶著權順榮進自己的房間，先拿了件休閒服給他，剛剛匆匆跑出來的人身上什麼也沒有，只好先將就一下了。

⠀

尹淨漢對外工作是做魔術表演的，收入普通，但這也只是他閒暇時刻會玩的興趣罷了，他剛從蒙特卡羅結束工作回來，就看見管家放在書房桌上的邀請函，他也需要找一個助手很久了，畢竟他所從事的正職是需要助手才能謹慎執行的，尹淨漢在各地的賭場擔任荷官，這也是為何他能把大型魔術表演當作興趣在經營的緣故。

⠀

權順榮當然不了解這些，他只知道尹淨漢是一個有錢的男人，他在少年時期就已經被抓去，現在也不過20歲，而尹淨漢大了他幾乎五歲，又在賭場工作，自然是更高深莫測了。

⠀

他換上了比他的尺寸更大一些的衣服，鬆垮垮的，讓權順榮看起來真的像一隻毛茸茸的倉鼠，尹淨漢親自帶人熟悉環境，一邊簡單的介紹，一邊用熾熱的眼神看著明顯不放鬆的小倉鼠，他好幾次差點忍不住撫上對方輕輕抖著的耳朵，權順榮被盯的不習慣，手腳都不知道該往哪放，在他正要輕輕碰一下那人小巧的耳朵時，他突然轉過身來，啊，倉鼠果然是不能急著摸摸的，尹淨漢在心裡說。

⠀

小倉鼠搔了搔耳朵，有些緊張的繼續跟在尹淨漢旁邊，他也不惱，只是再更放輕音調和權順榮說話，他想讓權順榮熟悉自己氣味也不過是幾天的事，就算自己感覺不到，他也知道，這個家裡幾乎所有的一切都帶有自己的味道，而這將來也會溶進對方的氣味中，他總有一天會習慣自己的氣味與觸摸。

⠀

⠀

⠀

權順榮在和尹淨漢出門工作之前對他的職業一無所知，對方沒有特意提起，他也裝作沒事，他是第一次坐飛機，就和尹淨漢去蒙特卡羅，雖然位於法國南部，卻聚集了許多精品類的商店，他一被領進飯店房間內，尹淨漢就拿出道具準備教權順榮明天晚上應該怎麼做。

⠀

他還沒從富麗堂皇的景象中回過神，尹淨漢這才向他解釋自己大致的工作內容，他不敢直接了當的和對方說清楚講明白，有些含糊的簡單說明自己是在賭場幫忙的之後，開始教權順榮怎麼辨識各種牌的差異，那人雖然看起來懵懵懂懂的，但也很認真在學習，大概是真的想要好好的對尹淨漢這個「救命恩人」表達感謝之意。

⠀

尹淨漢從來都不是個正經的人。

⠀

權順榮抬起頭疑惑的看向突然不說話的人，對方輕輕抬起他的下巴，迫使他與自己對視，他反射性的縮了縮頭，尹淨漢的眼神裡是帶有柔情沒錯，但權順榮也在他眼裡見到了其他的東西，例如說玩味的、不容拒絕的感覺，他停在原地不動，接下來便是鋪天蓋地落下來的吻。

⠀

他有點暈，不間歇的吻在他換氣還未換完全時就再打斷他，也許是有點缺氧，又或是因為他是第一次被最愛的主人吻就如此激烈，總之權順榮雙手抵在尹淨漢胸前試圖拉回一些距離，雖然小倉鼠已經熟悉了主人的氣味與肢體接觸，但是太過突然了還是讓他緩不過來，尹淨漢並無打算放開他，不過也暫時停下親吻他的動作了。

⠀

「我吸不到氣了⋯⋯」權順榮可憐兮兮的說，這樣啊，尹淨漢拉著長音回覆，就像是在哄一個孩子一般——權順榮的年齡對他來說興許就是個孩子，他抓起對方還靠在自己胸前的小手，與他的十指緊扣，捉地牢牢的，他看見小倉鼠臉紅的模樣忍不住想要欺負，又空出一隻手來捏捏他的臉頰。

⠀

氣鼓鼓上前咬人的模樣也好可愛，尹淨漢在心裡說，權順榮被弄疼了就側頭輕輕啃了一口，反而激起尹淨漢想要欺負他的欲望，仗著位置優勢低下頭用口玩弄小倉鼠軟軟的耳朵，他立馬紅了臉，抿緊唇不敢說話，「我們小榮這麼敏感的嗎？」他一邊輕笑一邊對著權順榮的耳朵細聲講著。

⠀

權順榮用力抖了抖感到一陣搔癢的耳朵，他總感覺自己像是一步步走進了圈套，但又沒有辦法阻止自己越陷越深，只好跟著尹淨漢的步伐向前行，那可能是一條死路，盡頭只剩下他和那人，走神不到一分鐘他就被喚回神，是身上人解開自己胸腹前方扣子的感覺，尹淨漢的手很好看，即使長時間接觸魔術道具和卡牌，也不見他的手變的粗糙，依舊滑嫩嫩的很好摸，此刻好摸的手正趁著解扣子的期間在小倉鼠身上縱火。

⠀

像是推拉一樣的刻意觸碰，卻又不碰在點上，有一下沒有一下的，立即讓未經世事的人有了感覺，權順榮覺得自己好奇怪，他還想要更多，當然他在遇到尹淨漢之前幾乎不曾與任何人有過這麼近距離的互動，畢竟那些有錢人都喜歡雛，他也不知道這種行為與情感在親密的人之前做是很正常的，但對方做了。

⠀

他全當尹淨漢做的事是主人和小寵物會一起做的事。

⠀

權順榮的所有，尹淨漢都想要吞進去自己的身體裡，忘記是從何時開始，他覺得自己已經離不開如此可愛又得人疼惜的權順榮，順著他能見的器官一個個吻住，像是在他的每個細胞上印上屬於自己的印章，對方小聲的咽著聲音，反而更刺激他，在所有他知道的敏感部位多做停留。

⠀⠀

「嗚嗚⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」在尹淨漢第一次進入他的身體之時，權順榮痛得哭出來了，卻在淚眼模糊的時候看見對方隱忍的表情，他連眼淚都不繼續流了，不希望尹淨漢感到不舒服，所以向那人做了他平時喜歡對自己安撫的動作，權順榮抬起手來摸了摸代替動物耳朵的尹淨漢的頭髮，和他一樣軟軟的。

⠀

由上往下看的權順榮更小一隻了，尹淨漢想，小倉鼠不知怎的突然止住了眼淚，也許是習慣了身後的異物感，他暫時還不敢輕舉妄動，但在等到權順榮勾起嘴角輕輕的碰了碰自己的頭之後，他覺得好像有點受不了了，於是刻意繃緊的理智線要斷了，小倉鼠落入的白兔假扮的野狼腹中。

⠀

⠀

權順榮沒有想到會在這種地方再遇見李知勳，對方是他從小就認識的，雖然人們總是說貓和鼠無法好好相處，但是他們兩卻意外的從小相依為命，他是在李知勳決定要去大城市工作時意外被帶走的，對於那天，他最後的記憶就是自己正在思考要如何搭火車去找李知勳。

⠀

小倉鼠湊紅的雙頰讓尹淨漢意識到不對，停止了洗牌的動作抬起頭來看來人，他散發出來的氣息讓李知勳下意識後退了幾步，那是在護著身旁的人並對自己感到戒備的樣子，對方的笑容雖然親切，但不能保證他不會做出什麼舉動，他輕輕的對尹淨漢點頭打招呼，然後又把視線移回他充滿星點的脖頸，以及此刻看起來特別嬌羞的竹馬身上。

⠀

還是權順榮過了害羞勁之後向尹淨漢解釋了一番，狐狸一般的男人才放心放權順榮跟李知勳去旁邊的。⠀

⠀

「所以我說你怎麼被抓的？」李知勳無言的問出聲，他只不過是離開家一兩年，就在遙遠的異鄉見到像是被包養的權順榮，「你那麼小⋯⋯我害怕你出事。」當事人扭捏的把全部過程告訴自己的竹馬，對方臉上的表情更無言了，「至少我沒有像你一樣笨到被抓去賣。」李知勳不但沒有感動，反而絲毫不領情的吐槽他。

⠀

他說只要是幸福就好，李知勳在經過了一天後能看出來，尹淨漢是真心非常愛護權順榮的，這樣也好，在得知了尹家就座落於他現在所定居的城市後，李知勳就不需要分神擔心那個傻瓜，反而還能常常去找對方了。

⠀

只要倉鼠所認定的主人，他就會跟隨對方一生，並且愛他一輩子。


End file.
